The Love of a Scryer
by Sungirl and Meowiegirl
Summary: Six years after Chihiro left, Haku gains the power of Scrying. Threatend by this Yubaba plots Haku's death and Chihiro's. *rating may change* (This is my first Spirited Away fic, go easy on me!)
1. I

Sungirl: I just saw Spirited Away yesterday, and I've been reading some great Haku/ Chihiro stories and I was so inspired ^_^  
  
Eali: Be warned her fics are awful  
  
Sungirl's friends: *hurl tomatoes at Eali*  
  
Disclaimer: I want to own Spirited Away (If I did I would do a sequel with Haku/ Chihiro romance ^_^) but I don't T_T  
  
Note: '~'= thoughts "~"= speaking *~*= Flashback ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Haku stared across the river that separated the Spirit World from the Human World. 'Chihiro...' Only six years had passed, but for him it seemed like six lifetimes, lifetimes that were filled with pain, sorrow, and guilt.  
  
Yubaba hadn't given him his freedom she had laughed; saying that Chihiro would probably think it was all a dream and even if she did remember him. She would never love him.  
  
Tears dripped down Haku's face and fell into the waters of the river. The water rippled as his tears touched the surface, and when the ripples had faded Chihiro appeared in the water. A year ago he had discovered that the waters would show him his beloved.  
  
Haku watched as Chihiro gazed out a window, as stared Haku noticed that tears streamed down her face as well. 'Why does she cry?' he wondered, as some of his own tears hit the water. 'She has never cried before,' Haku wiped away his tears only for them to be replaced by new ones. 'Chihiro... if only you cried for the same reason as me, but you've probably forgotten me.' Chihiro got up and started walking home. Haku looked at her image, 'Chihiro, I love you.'  
  
~In the Human World~  
  
Unknown to Haku, Chihiro cried for the same reason he did. 'Haku...' everywhere she saw him. Standing outside the forest she would think he was there and run to him but it would turn out to be her eyes playing tricks on her. He wasn't there, 'Why haven't you kept your promise?' A sound of something overhead caused her to look up, it was only a bird. Not Haku in his dragon form, as her heart prayed. Haku must have not been able to return, Yubaba must have held him at the Aburaya by not destroying his contract.  
  
Chihiro reached her home, and opened the door, no noise greeted her. That was not unusual her father was away on a business trip and her mother was taking care of Aunt Misaki, who had broken her leg, and who lived in the next town.  
  
She sat down to do her homework but she just couldn't seem to concentrate. Her mind kept drifting back to Haku, how he had those eyes that saw right through you, how his magic could best none but Yubaba and Zeniba, and how he would only smile for her. She loved him since the day she met him, and she never got to tell him.  
  
'Haku,' she thought. 'Please come for me. I need you...'  
  
~In the Spirit World~  
  
"Haku, where are you!" Lin's voice drifted from the Aburaya.  
  
Haku looked away from the river, "I'm down at the river!"  
  
"Again? Well you better get here NOW! Yubaba will return soon!"  
  
Haku looked at the image of Chihiro once more, "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" Haku rose and walked toward the town were the food that turned humans into pigs was.  
  
But deep in the shadows, Haku was being watched. A woman with black soulless eyes gazed at where he had sat. "So," she muttered to herself. "He can scry... this will interest Yubaba." With a cruel smile she headed toward the Aburaya.  
  
~  
  
"He can WHAT?!" shrieked Yubaba, upsetting her desk. "Did you say SCRY?"  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"Blanche, Blanche," Yubaba moaned. "I thought you were the only spirit who could scry in the spirit world!"  
  
"As did I," replied Blanche. "Scrying is ancient and powerful magic. He could easily dethrone you as the strongest magical being and take what you have stolen from him. But only if he has knowledge of this, which he doesn't."  
  
Yubaba moaned once more, it did not take Haku long to realize he had a special power. "Can nothing be done?"  
  
Blanche held out her open palm, "Of course something can be done... for a price. And don't bother asking anyone else; I'm the only one who knows what can be done."  
  
"There's always a price with you." Yubaba grumbled, but she placed a bag of gold in Blanche's palm.  
  
After making sure there was enough gold to satisfy her, Blanche placed the money inside her kimono and spoke; "To have Haku's powers destroyed you must destroy him."  
  
"That's not hard." Yubaba laughed.  
  
Blanche didn't laugh; "Now that he has Scrying magic it's not that easy. There is one spirit that can destroy him. The one you have never drawn to the Aburaya."  
  
"The Celestial spirit god?"  
  
Blanche nodded, "Him. You will hold an ancient ceremony, fourteen days after the two offerings are secured. One of these offerings must be Haku and the other must be the one he holds dearest to him."  
  
Yubaba snorted, "Haku cares for no one. I ripped up his dreams of love six years ago."  
  
"You thought you did, but Haku held on to them, and his memories of that girl." Blanche laughed. "I have proof."  
  
"Then please produce it," Yubaba growled.  
  
"With pleasure," Blanche produced a bowl of water; the water's surface was covered with foam that glowed like crystals in the sun's light. Blanche leaned over the waters and whispered a spell; the foam retreated to the edge of the bowl leaving a crystal clear image. The image showed Haku walking through the town. Lin stood a few feet away, looking impatient. As Haku reached her the two walked toward the Aburaya.  
  
"Haku, what the hell is with you?" Lin questioned.  
  
"It's nothing Lin, nothing that will hold any meaning to you." Haku snapped.  
  
"You miss Chihiro don't you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Lin rolled her eyes. "Haku, you're a really bad liar. You've been by the river every day, and you're always in a daze it seems."  
  
Haku turned away, ignoring Lin. Lin scoffed, "Haku, you can't lie to me." Then she broke into a run toward the Aburaya, she didn't want the frogs to notice she was gone.  
  
Haku sighed, "Chihiro..." he whispered, but Blanche and Yubaba heard him clearly. (A/N: remember they're watching this from a Scrying bowl.)  
  
Blanche waved her hand over the bowl and the foam rushed to the center, Blanche picked up the bowl and put it away. "You see, Yubaba. He still loves the girl.  
  
Yubaba growled, Chihiro still owed her because of the No-Face incident. "How to get Chihiro to come back to the Spirit World?" she pondered.  
  
Blanche smiled her infamous, wicked smile. "Yubaba, leave that to me..." and with that she faded away.  
  
~In the Human World~  
  
Chihiro couldn't sleep, it seemed impossible for her to close her eyes; like someone was holding them open. Chihiro had read her book, listened to music, she'd even tried writing. Nothing seemed to work for her.  
  
"Maybe a little light will help." she mumbled, and she walked over to the window. Chihiro pulled open the curtains, and stared out of the window, the moon was full. She thought she saw the forest and started to cry. She missed Haku, Lin, Kamaji, and all the others. She wiped away her tears and turned around.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Chihiro jumped three feet in the air. Sitting in her computer chair was a young woman. She didn't look human; she had navy blue hair that extended past her waist, and she was wearing a black kimono that looked like it was pure silk. But the strangest thing about her is her eyes. They were pure black, no pupils, no whites, just black. They looked soulless...  
  
"Who-Who are you?" Chihiro stammered.  
  
The woman smiled. "I am the Lady Blanche, Chihiro. I can help you."  
  
"I've never seen you before, how do you know my name?" Chihiro looked uneasy, was the woman a kidnapper, a burglar, a murderer? No, she looked too strange.  
  
"Everyone knows your name in the Spirit World, Chihiro. You are the human that wasn't turned into a pig. You were the one who got your name back."  
  
Chihiro stepped back. "You're from the Spirit World..."  
  
Lady Blanche seemed to pull Chihiro in with her eyes. "Yes, I can fulfill your greatest wish."  
  
Chihiro was completely in Blanche's spell now. "My greatest wish is to see Haku."  
  
Lady Blanche smiled. "Yes, I can take you to see Haku. Just follow me."  
  
Chihiro followed the Lady Blanche like she was in a trance. She passed through the stones that had kept her from reaching the tunnel easily, like she was a spirit herself. All the time she kept seeing Lady Blanche in front of her saying; "That's right. Come one, you're almost there."  
  
Soon Chihiro reached the red building that held the tunnel to the Spirit World. She turned to thank Lady Blanche but she was gone, instead a pill like thing hung in the air. Chihiro recognized it; she was to eat it as soon as she reached the other side of the river. With a shrug, Chihiro grabbed the pill and walked into the tunnel.  
  
~In the Spirit World~  
  
Haku walked down the halls of the Aburaya, nodding to the frogs as he passed them. The foreman stopped him however. "Master Haku, Yubaba and the Lady Blanche demand your presence."  
  
Haku sighed; the Lady Blanche had showed up at the Aburaya a year after Chihiro went home. She was the only known Scrying Spirit in existence. Yubaba paid her a great deal of money for her Scrying, no secrets could be kept from Yubaba with Lady Blanche around.  
  
Lady Blanche was seen as a beautiful, she looked like a human, but she was indeed a spirit. Haku had never trusted Blanche, she had no soul. He was the only one who saw her for what she was; a power-hungry, greedy, wicked demon. However, she was powerful and he could never defeat her.  
  
Haku got on the elevator and rode to the top of the Aburaya, where Yubaba's office was.  
  
After getting the door knocker to let him in, Haku walked down the hall and into the office of Yubaba. "Yubaba, Lady Blanche? The foreman said you called for me." He called. Suddenly something slammed into his head, he crashed to the floor. As he drifted into unconsciousness, he turned and saw the Lady Blanche, holding a globe of raw power, laughing cruelly at him.  
  
"Demon..." he whispered, and then blacked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sungirl: What do you think, I think its okay. Remember it's only my first Spirited Away fic  
  
Eali: It's awful  
  
Sungirl: If you guys like my story, would you kick Eali?  
  
Eali: HEY!  
  
Sungirl: :) 


	2. II

Sungirl: You are the nicest reviewers EVER! I feel so special  
  
Eali: But your not  
  
Sungirl: I'm glad people kicked you  
  
Eali: grr!  
  
AA (Sungirl's friend): *shows up* EDGEBEEBOP IS STUPID! *kicks Eali*  
  
Eali: -_-U I can't win  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away, but I own a band of Tribal Monkeys! ^_^  
  
Note: '~' = Thinking "~"= Speaking *~*= Flashback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chihiro exited the dark tunnel and saw the meadow spread out before her, the river not that far off. She took a step toward the river then another, but out of nowhere a wild wind whipped and howled around Chihiro as to drive her away.  
  
"No," she yelled. "I need to reach the Aburaya!" her words just escaped her lips; it was so hard to breathe. The wind was forcing too much air down her windpipe.  
  
The wind pushed against her even harder, Chihiro heard it howl in her ear; "Go back... it's not safe."  
  
Chihiro placed her hands over her mouth, spreading her fingers, slightly apart so she could breathe. "Please," she begged. "This is important! You must let me through."  
  
"What is more important then your life?" the wind moaned, the walls of the tunnel began to creak and moan. Making a sound that would've scared anyone off, but Chihiro didn't turn away 'I'll be all right, I've faced worse my first time here.'  
  
"A person who I love!" she yelled, "Master Haku from the Aburaya!"  
  
"The Kohaku River flows no longer." The wind replied, pushing harder on Chihiro forcing her to take a step back. "Go!"  
  
"He's here!" Chihiro cried, "I know it!" She thrust her hands out into the oncoming wind and she hit something solid.  
  
All of a sudden the wind died down and there stood a small wind spirit, looking extremely mournful as wind spirits often do. "I tried to warn you," it moaned. Then it faded into the air and changed into a breeze gently blowing around Chihiro. As it passed Chihiro she heard it wail. "Be careful, she holds many powers!"  
  
"Thank you!" Chihiro walked toward the river, which had water in it now it had also gotten wider and seemingly deeper. 'Who is "she"?' Chihiro wondered, 'Is it Yubaba? I know she's dangerous...'  
  
The wind spirit watched her walk toward the river. "I'd better tell Mas-" it began; to itself but then it was cut off. Cold hands wrapped around its neck, choking the divine energy out of it. The spirit struggled, but the hands started to glow with magic and with a burst or magical energy the spirit exploded.  
  
The hands were attached to the Lady Blanche who laughed cruelly as she faded away; leaving the tattered remains of the wind spirit to fall to the floor. Her laughter swept across the land; sending a shiver down the spine of anyone who heard it.  
  
~  
  
Haku awoke in a dark room with enchanted bars on the windows. He knew where he was Yubaba's prison. He had seen the rebellious, the weak, and those who didn't work as hard placed here. They were either tortured until they were no more or they would stay here until they wasted away; falling into a greater hellhole of nothingness and despair.  
  
Something was not right... Haku released some essence of himself to look around the land. Coming out of the tunnel was something different, not a spirit. But it held magic, and the magic seemed to come from a hair band...  
  
"Chihiro!" his heart leapt with joy, but then sank. Yubaba surely would not let Chihiro escape a second time, and because he was here Yubaba would hurt Chihiro to add to his suffering. He had to sacrifice his own joy for her, finding a wind spirit by the tunnel he asked it to try to stop Chihiro. If it failed it was to tell him, it didn't say anything. (A/N: Yes, that was the one Blanche destroyed)  
  
Haku sighed in relief and in sorrow. Chihiro had left him once more, but at least she was safe, that's what mattered. But still if only he had gotten to see her once more, looking at an image and seeing someone in person were very different. He turned toward the window, 'My magic should be able to break that spell,' he thought. 'Maybe, I can get to Swamp Bottom and see if Zeniba will help me get to the Human World.'  
  
Haku placed his hands on top of the bars, planning on using his own magic to over load the magic weaved within them, which would cause the bars to turn to dust. It was a simple spell, for a river spirit at least, since sometimes a heavy rock, must be broken so water could flow. But as his hands started to glow with the whitish blue of his magic, a navy blue magic countered his own and sent him crashing to the floor.  
  
Haku rose to his feet, rage in his eyes. "Blanche's magic!" he growled and kicked the wall, leaving a small dent in the stone.  
  
Light laughter drifted into the room, Haku spun around and faced the door. Blanche was leaning against the door, her magical aurora casting a small amount of light. It glowed softly, unlike Haku's own aurora which blazed with fury. "Very good, Haku," Blanche chuckled, her soulless eyes danced with amusement. "This room is laced with my magic, which is stronger than yours. You won't be able to get out until it is time Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." She spat on his real name, showing that it would never be his again (A/N: *kicks Blanche*)  
  
"Demon! Witch! Monster!" Haku yelled at Blanche, "You were no good! I saw from the start, you only care about money."  
  
"Do names mean anything anymore Haku? You'll be dead in at least fourteen days." Blanche smirked, she was in control and she knew it.  
  
"Yubaba will not let her apprentice die as a sacrifice."  
  
Blanche threw back her head and laughed once more. "Fool, this was all done in her name. She is paying me well for this, maybe more if this works."  
  
"Why am I here?" Haku demanded, he extended to his hands, if he could reach through the bars he could hit Blanche with all of his power. It really wouldn't hurt her, but it would at least knock her out for a bit. 'If I can knock her unconscious it'll stop that poison from spilling out of her lips.' But the bars tightened so his hands couldn't get through.  
  
Blanche smiled a false sweet smile. Ah, Haku, what fun would it be, if I told you what's in store? Let's just say it will involve that girl; Chihiro. Blanche started to walk away.  
  
"You leave her out of this!" Haku yelled at the fading figure.  
  
Blanche turned to face Haku. "Oh good, you do love her." She smirked, "Everything shall go perfect then."  
  
With that she walked away leaving her words to echo in Haku's ears. Haku looked out of the window, a tear trickled down the side of his face. "Chihiro, please be safe..." he mumbled, and then fell into a restless sleep.  
  
~  
  
Chihiro stumbled across the river; the rocks slippery unlike they were six years ago, obviously because of the water. She stepped on another rock and slipped, with a yelp she fell into the river.  
  
Under the water Chihiro realized that the easy way to cross the river would be to swim in the underwater path that existed under the rocks. After going up to the surface to get a breath of air, she swam to the other side of the river, bumping her head once or twice. "Nothing's ever easy," she muttered, wringing out her hair.  
  
Chihiro ran her fingers through her hair, her fingers brushed against her hair band. It was the hair band that sparkled with magic, the one that was made for her by No-Face, Yu-bird, Boh, and Zeniba. The hair band started to glow with a soft purple light, the light washed over Chihiro. When the light faded Chihiro felt her lost energy restored, and the strength to go on coursed through her veins.  
  
Lowering her hand Chihiro noticed that it was see-through; making a face she placed the pill looking berry in her mouth. As her teeth broke the surface of the fruit she winced. 'How come these things taste so terrible?' After swallowing the berry without vomiting, Chihiro walked through the Spirit Town.  
  
Rain poured down around her as she walked through the town. The shopkeepers slammed the doors shut, one yelled at her in a strange tongue but she walked on. Not far ahead gentle steam drifted into the sky, and a bright light glowed ahead. "The Aburaya..."  
  
Chihiro reached the footbridge, one person was there it wasn't a frog, they must have gone inside. It seemed to be a shadow in the shape of a human, a shadow spirit. "Chihiro Ogino," its voice washed over her, sending a chill down her spine. "My master demands your presence."  
  
"I'm sorry," Chihiro stepped back, the spirit frightened her. "I can't right now."  
  
The spirit blazed with navy blue light. "There is no other option!" the light engulfed Chihiro and with a scream she faded away. (A/N: You know like how Blanche fades away and appears somewhere else)  
  
The air in front of the spirit swirled together forming an image; it was Blanche lounging in Yubaba's office. "She is on her way here, right?" Blanche questioned.  
  
The spirit nodded. "The summoning spell is complete, Lady Blanche."  
  
Blanche smirked. "Then your usefulness has ended; RETURN TO THE DUST!" and with a scream of its own it crumbled into dust. The wind picked up the dust of the spirit and carried it off to its final resting place.  
  
At that moment Chihiro appeared in Yubaba's office as Blanche and Yubaba laughed at the spirit's screams echoed through out the Aburaya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sungirl: I have a few things to clear up. Eali is not a muse, my muses are my characters Fay, Gantha, Bekai, Circe, Calypso, Vyssa, and Pansy. Eali is my yami (((dark)))  
  
Eali: meaning I'm her dark side  
  
Sungirl: Special thanks to; SakuraChik03, Koko Kung, Shimmersea (read her story Bitter Winds! It's good), PunkIRgurl, Aerena, and Shine Pegasus  
  
Eali: To all of the people above; I HATE YOU! YOU KICKED ME!  
  
Sungirl: ^_^ also Scrying is the ancient magic of seeing, meaning you can look in water, a mirror, a crystal (anything that has a reflection) and see past, present, or future. It can also be used to spy on people. Galadriel's water mirror is a Scrying tool  
  
Eali: PEOPLE! Stop kicking me!  
  
Sungirl: you can keep kicking her  
  
Eali: I hate you 


	3. III

Sungirl: I own Spirited Away!!!! ^________^ (and I got the Japanese soundtrack!!!!!!)  
  
Eali: And no matter how many times I see it, it still stinks  
  
Sungirl: *death glare*  
  
Eali: Meep!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Spirited Away I would be turning this story into a movie, but I don't T_T  
  
~~~  
  
Chihiro was paralyzed with fear, her mind screamed for her to run. 'Where to?' she asked, her mind's voice was silenced. There was nowhere to run; she was in Yubaba's office. There was no escape.  
  
'What happened?' she asked herself. All she could here was laughter, as cold and cruel as the winter frost. Then it flooded back to her. The shadow like spirit, the light, her fading away, passing through a strange place where the sobs of a little girl filled the air, and now... here.  
  
"Look, a visitor," Yubaba used her magic to make Chihiro look at her. "What a surprise."  
  
A gasp of shock escaped Chihiro's lips. In front of her was Yubaba's office. The desk was filled with papers, gold, and jewels, as did the surrounding tables. A small fire blazed in the hearth. The three green heads watched the scene from in front of the large desk, where Yubaba sat, grinning her wicked smile. But it was none of this that released the gasp from Chihiro, what startled her was the women with navy blue hair who was lounging in the chair next to Yubaba, her eyes held no soul.  
  
"Blanche? Chihiro stammered, wasn't this women helping her?  
  
One of the green heads bounced up and hit Chihiro in the back, she fell to the floor. "That's Lady Blanche to you" Blanche spoke with a laughing tone. "And only address me when I command you." Blanche extended her hand and then a crack was heard. Chihiro screamed, it felt like a whip had snapped across her back. She let out a moan as blood dripped from the wound that had appeared on her back.  
  
A cruel grin played across Yubaba's face as she watched the blood drip onto the expensive carpet. "Don't worry, Chihiro. You won't die... yet. You will have the honor of being sacrificed to the Celestial Spirit God, this will make me extremely rich and I will finally get my revenge."  
  
"And I will also being extremely wealthy." Blanche added. "The reward well be great for luring you here, it was so easy."  
  
"You demon!" Chihiro yelled. "All I wanted was to see Haku again!"  
  
Blanche got up and wrapped her hands around Chihiro's neck. "Haku doesn't give a damn about you." She hissed, tightening her grip. Silent tears trailed down Chihiro's face as she fought for air.  
  
"You mock my pain!" Chihiro managed to scream at the women in front of her who looked as if nothing would please her more if she could just destroy Chihiro.  
  
"Life IS pain, Chihiro!" Blanche growled. One of her hands let go of Chihiro's neck. Blanche smacked the sixteen year old across the face. "Get used to it." with that Blanche completely let go of Chihiro's neck and Chihiro dropped to her knees gasping for air.  
  
Yubaba looked bored. "Are you finished yet?" she snapped at Blanche.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good," Yubaba's gaze moved from Blanche to the huge office door. "Lin get in here!!!"  
  
"The doors swung open and Lin walked in, she really hadn't changed in the past 6 years she only looked 3 years older. "You called, madam?" Lin bowed.  
  
"Remove this pathetic weakling from my office." Yubaba gestured to Chihiro, who lay at Blanche's feet.  
  
Lin fought back the gasp of surprise that was trying to get out, but shock shone in her eyes. Blanche's lips curled into a smirk. "Get moving, Lin. Take her to the dungeon."  
  
Chihiro groaned and pulled herself off the floor. With fire in her eyes she launched her self at Blanche. The ring on Chihiro's finger caught Blanche's skin and a trickle of blood fell onto Chihiro's arm, and it quickly seeped into her skin. Blanche growled and kicked Chihiro hard. Chihiro fell back and Lin caught her.  
  
"Make sure her wounds are cleaned Lin, she's no use to us dead." Hissed Blanche, spitting on Chihiro.  
  
"Yes Lady Blanche." Lin mumbled as she half walked half carried Chihiro out of Yubaba's office.  
  
Outside of the room, Lin hugged Chihiro as Chihiro began to cry. "I hate that Blanche." Chihiro sobbed.  
  
"We all do," Lin sighed. "Our lives have been living hell since she came."  
  
"What is she?"  
  
Lin shook her head. "I don't really know. She just showed up one day, about two weeks after Yubaba set you free. She appeared out of the shadows, with her Scrying magic that had been believed to only be a legend."  
  
"So basically there's nothing you can tell me."  
  
Lin fixed Chihiro with a stare. "I can tell you this, she's very powerful, even more then Yubaba." Lin glanced at Chihiro's back, the wound was still bleeding sluggishly "We'd better get this cleaned up."  
  
Lin took her too a small room with a changing screen and carefully cleaned the wound, she then handed Chihiro some linen bandages. "Here, wrap this around your back, the change into this." Lin handed Chihiro something that looked like the uniform she had worn last time she was here only it was green.  
  
Once Chihiro had changed, Lin led her to the dungeon. "Stay strong," whispered Lin. As she walked out of sight, a tear slipped down her cheek.  
  
Chihiro sunk to the floor and cried, soon she had cried herself to sleep.  
  
~  
  
Haku awoke to a dark night, rain poured outside the window, and the room was pitch black. Haku's sense's sharpened as he began to wake, soon he heard something. Breathing, not his own. This was the heavy breathing of a sleeping person. 'They must have brought the pour soul in when I was sleeping.' Thought Haku, 'Probably a stupid frog.'  
  
Haku sat in the darkness, Blanche's words ringing in his head. 'What did that damn witch mean?' he wondered. He spent an hour pondering it, but no reason came to him of why Blanche was doing this.  
  
Haku was jerked out of this thought because the sound of cloth moving against stone had reached his ears, whoever was in the dungeon had awakened. "Who's there?" he asked, calmly. Instead of hearing a voice give a name he heard a gasp of surprise.  
  
"It can't be..." the voice whispered. "I'm dreaming... I'm still asleep..."  
  
Haku's eyes widened. That voice. Why was it so familiar? I wasn't a frog or a slug or one of the girls, it sounded like... No, that's not possible! It couldn't be! Could it?  
  
Lighting crackled across the sky, a wild lighting spirit perched on top of it gave a scream of delight. As the lighting and it's rider passed over the Aburaya the dungeon was thrown into light and Haku saw the one person who was always on his mind, the one person who and been his world for the last six long years. His heart filled with a feeling that no one could destroy, that no one could steal. "Chihiro!" He cried.  
  
His soul was a melting pot of emotions. One part of him was overwhelmed with joy. It was screaming 'She's here! She's here! She's here!!!' and the other part of him was wailing 'She's here, she's not safe!' However the joy was stronger then the despair and the despair was soon only a little voice -no louder than a baby mouse - in the back of his head.  
  
Chihiro and Haku stood in silence both wondering if this was a dream. And both thinking 'If this is a dream then let me never wake up.'  
  
"Haku?" Chihiro whispered. She stepped toward him with her hand out stretched. "Is it really you?" her fingers gently touched his cheek, Haku's heart let out a sigh as her finger ran down his cheek.  
  
Haku gently took Chihiro's hand in his and smiled at her. "It's me, Chihiro... It's me." Haku pulled Chihiro into a hug, Chihiro wrapped her arms around Haku. The two stayed like that for a very long time until Chihiro began to cry.  
  
Haku looked at Chihiro. "Chihiro, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" he brushed the tear from her eye.  
  
Chihiro smiled at him. "No, I'm just so happy that we are reunited after six long years."  
  
"I am too Chihiro." He whispered.  
  
Chihiro gently let go of Haku, and stared at him. "Haku, there's something I need to tell you. It's about us..." Haku flinched, 'Oh no!' his heart screamed. 'She doesn't love me...' Chihiro continued. "Haku, I- I- I love you!"  
  
~~~  
  
Sungirl: Ha ha! The plot thickens! And don't ask about the part where Blanche's blood hit Chihiro, because I'm not giving any spoilers!  
  
Eali: X_x  
  
Sungirl: You guys are the best! Thanks for kicking stupid over here!  
  
Eali: Hey!  
  
Sungirl: Time to test the new electric collar *puts collar on Eali* ZAP!  
  
Eali: OW!!!!!!!!  
  
Sungirl: :) Thank you reviewers! Keep on reviewing! And while you're at it read the story Bitter Winds IT'S REALLY, REALLY GOOD! 


End file.
